


The Fall: Heaven's Youngest Angel

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Angels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron's deception led to the fall of all the angels. The youngest angel has to find her way to family and takes her guardians with her. Will her father be able to find her first...or will their enemy find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Calls to Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A new story that I started I don't have a lot of it written but I wanted to post the first part to see how it goes.

Cas stood in the middle of an empty field...he couldn't stop looking up at the dark sky, at all his falling brothers and sisters. He felt tears beginning to slide down his cheeks and nearly screamed at the sight of all the pain they were suffering. Castiel couldn't believe that Metatron would do this to them...to his own kin. It was all his fault for falling for the old scribes lies...he had been naive about all of it and now all the angels of Heaven and those they protected were in danger.

 

Castiel sighed as he continued on, following the road looking for a way back to the Winchesters and the bunker they called home now...the place he now felt was home too. He needed to find Dean before beginning on his quest to save those he could. Now that Metatron had been through his brain....his memories...Dean was in more danger than he'd ever been in before. It didn't matter though as long as he was in the bunker, he couldn't be traced there. Cas would make sure that he..they were okay and then he needed to find those that he'd left under his protection in Heaven when he'd left. He had to find them before the fallen angels or any demons found them, or even worse before Metatron found them.

 

Not having his wings it took two days for Castiel to make his way back to the bunker of the Men of Letters. Mostly he hitched rides with a few nice people who were willing and he walked the rest of the way. The brother's had found the bunker just outside Lebannon, Kansas not all that long ago. The brother's paternal grandfather had come forward in time....bringing the demon Abaddon with him. Henry Winchester, the last remaining member of the Men of Letters was killed a few days later by the she-demon, the sole surviving Knight of hell trained by Cain himself. When Cas got there he found Dean's beloved Impala parked outside and so he knew that the boys had made it back to the bunker, he just hoped at the very least they were uninjured. He knocked on the warded iron door and nearly jumped backward when it was thrown open less than a minute later.

 

Castiel just stared at the man in front of him, a sad smile stealing across his face before he was pulled into the strong arms that he had come to cherish so much. He rested his forehead against the plaid clad shoulder for a moment. This man...this righteous man...the man that he had fallen from Heaven for, was all that he needed to make things right. They had survived Hell and the Apocalypse, Leviathans, and even Purgatory together. He knew that they would get through the fall of the Angelic host from Heaven as well.

 

The once angel told the brothers about Metatron's deception and about what he had seen of their fall. The worst part it seemed to him was the look that came over Dean's face when he told him that he had to leave again as soon as possible. Dean was shocked and afraid for him...he didn't want Castiel to go, he couldn't protect himself as well as he used to, but Cas had to go and Dean knew it. Those that were under his protection where in trouble and Dean understood the need to help them. So Dean let Cas go once he'd packed a stolen car with enough provisions to get him by for a while into it.

 

Dean gave him one of their phones and he was on his way leaving the bunker behind him...Dean standing there watching him until he was out of sight. Castiel didn't know where he was going he just knew that a voice was calling to him. Somewhere in the back of his mind a whisper reaching out to him and he had to follow it no matter where it led him.

 

~~

 

Dean had made Castiel promise to call him every other day to tell him where Cas was. Cas called every other night letting the elder Winchester know that he was alive and unharmed and to tell him where the ex-angel had gotten to in his quest. The first time he saw another angel was surprisingly enough in a grocery store...it was Hannah. She approached Castiel in the parking lot as he was loading his newly purchased provisions into the back of his borrowed car when she came up to him.

 

They hugged for a moment before he told her that he had to get going. He had a mission to complete as quickly as possible. She tried to get him to join her instead to find other angels scattered over the face of the Earth but he refused. He still had a mission to find those that were his to protect. Cas told her though that he would tell any angels he came across to find Hannah to reform their ranks to help each other through this until they could return to Heaven.

 

And so Cas continued on following the voice in his head down the long asphalt roads of the US. He moved every day consistently moving from one city to another looking for that telltale signal that was pulling him on and on. His conversations with Dean got longer and longer as he tried to get Cas to come back to the bunker or to at least let Dean join him but Cas had to do this on his own for now. Dean would know when he found this quest completed.

 

The search took several months until one day he pulled into a small town in the state of Oregon. He found the town to be a beautiful little place, not far outside of Portland, a small college town called Forest Grove. Castiel didn't know why he'd been drawn here but he found a hotel and checked in knowing he couldn't leave until he found what he was looking for her. He unloaded his bag from the small car and got his things settled in his room.

 

He pulled off his coat and laid it over one of the two chairs in the room. Dean had long ago convinced him that he was indeed more comfortable sitting down without the trench coat pulling back on his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed quickly pulling out his cell phone.

 

Cas had to smile looking at the little device remembering for a moment the day that Dean had sat him down at the little table in one of their many stays in a random hotel room. The eldest Winchester had finally had enough of Cas's awful voice mail message and spending half his time worrying because the angel wouldn't answer the phone. Not that Dean particularly minded praying to get the angel's attention but the cell phone worked faster if he just had a quick question or wanted to keep in touch with Cas while either of them was on a case and separated by a good distance.

 

It had taken well over two hours to explain it all to the angel and to make sure that he understood it well enough to actually use it to keep in contact . Since then Cas had always used it to get a hold of the elder Winchester brother.

 

~~

 

Dean nearly dropped his phone trying to answer it when it went off as he was getting ready for bed. He knew that ring tone by heart...Cas was finally calling him for his check in of the day. Dean had been getting worried as usually Castiel would have called him earlier in the day to talk to him. He had been planning on calling the angel in the morning if he hadn't heard from him by then.

 

Castiel smiled slightly as he heard Dean pick up the line with a curse...his smile grew when Dean said his hello using his nickname. When Dean had first called him Cas, he had been surprised for no one in the angelic ranks had nicknames, they were always referred to by their full names by the others. He's grown so used to it now...Dean hardly ever uses his full name unless he was speaking to other angels, but no to Dean he was just Cas and he liked it that way.

 

He explained that he had found himself in a small college town. Castiel explained that he would explore in the morning to see if he could figure out why the call had brought him here. Dean after a quick promise of a call once he knew anything said goodnight.

 

Castiel went out the next day visiting a few of the stores and other local places. He found nothing right away that made sense to him so he headed for the college campus. It was a smaller college with 11 or 12 buildings in a few blocks of each other. The whole place had huge trees and flowers here and there. Since school had started there were also a few students rushing here and there.

 

He ended up in the administration officer after being pointed there by a student since he looked confused when she asked if he was lost. The lady asked him for an I.D to check him in with and when he grabbed the wallet in his pocket (another gift from Dean) he forgot that the only one he had was Jimmy's.

 

The woman didn't even bat an eye as she signed him into the visitor's log as Jimmy Novak. She smiled and asked if he was here to see his daughter. Castiel just stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant before he realized that Jimmy's young daughter Claire would have been old enough now to just be starting at College level. The once angel smiled and nodded realizing now that the call had been that of the connection to his vessel's biological daughter.

 

The young woman at the desk told him that Claire had an apartment off campus and gave him the address. Her comment as he left about his little granddaughter needing him brought some hope to the angel as he left the school campus. He returned then to his hotel room to look up the addresses location and update Dean before heading there.

 

Surprisingly enough the apartment he'd been directed to was only a few blocks walk from the school and near a little convenience store. He approached the numbered door and took a quick breath before knocking on the door.

 

A young blonde opened the door and he stopped for a moment. She had long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and dark eyeliner around her eyes. She had on blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt. The thing though that caught his attention was the toddler sitting on her hip happily playing with the teens hair in its ponytail.

 

Castiel smiled slightly at his host's daughter. He hadnt seen her since he and the brother's had saved Claire and Amelia from a group of demons. Claire just stood there for a moment before moving to let him in. As he stepped inside she lead him through the entry way into the living room where he found a very chaotic mess and many chairs.

 

Claire turned to him and handed him the little girl she held. He pulled her close to him thanking his father for his little one being safe and okay for the most part. She clung to him so Cas knew that the fall had scared her quite a bit.

 

~~

 

It had only been the second day of classes when Claire had come home from her last class to find five adults unconscious on her living room floor and a crying toddler sitting in the middle of them. She freaked out for a moment before picking up the little girl hoping to calm her down. The instant she touched her the little girl stopped crying and clung to her.

 

Claire sat down and just waited...she needed to know what was happening before she could do anything else. Hours later it seemed that one of the adults began to wake up. The young woman moved over to the only other female adult. The woman blinked at her for a moment before she sat up hurriedly looking around frantically until her eyes landed on the little girl she held. Her reaction upon seeing the little girl was instantaneous. She relaxed and looked back at Claire studying her for a moment.

 

“Who are you? Where are we?” she asked looking at the men around her, “Why haven't they woken?”

 

“My name is Claire Novak. You are currently sitting in my living room. As far as city goes I live in a small city near Portland, Oregon. As for them I don't know how you all got here or for that matter who you are so I don't know why they are still unconscious,” Claire explained

 

“My name is Mary and we are protectors to our little one here. Her father left us to care for her after the war. The others are my step-son Adam, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Samandriel they are her Uncle's. The little angel you have there is named Remiel,” Mary explained to the skeptical blonde.

 

“The war...you mean the war in Heaven. They are angels?” Claire said wondering if they knew Castiel or had heard of him.

 

“Yes they are. All would have died if not for her father,” The older blonde Mary explained

 

“Her Father?” Claire asked wondering if her brief memories of being Castiel's host would allow her to remember the angel.

 

Mary smiled thinking about the angel who is pretty much her son before speaking, “Her Father is the Angel Castiel.”

 


	2. Home is Where Family Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group returns to the bunker and Dean finds out just who Castiel was searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while since I posted the first chapter but I have a bit of Writers block on this one..so i'm posting what i have for now.

Castiel smiled down at his daughter before looking around the room finding it empty. He turned to look at Claire and smiled at the teenager.

 

“Thank you for taking care of her. I know you probably don't want to have anything to do with me after what happened. She means more to me than you can imagine,” the angel told her.

 

“I had to look after her...she's so young and she's my half sister in a way well as far as blood goes. She's all the family I have left. Mom is gone now and I'm hoping my dad is okay even if he is out of reach,” Claire said sadly.

 

“Your father's soul is with your mother's. I was destroyed during the war and my father brought me back. When he did he gave me this form and Jimmy's spirit was sent on to heaven. He is happy there with your mom. He always thought of you and I promised him if we survived the war I would find you. He didn't get through but I had planned on searching you out after I found Remi,” he said smiling sadly at the girl.

 

Claire wiped the tears from her eyes and surprised Cas when she hugged him muttering a thank you into his shoulder. She took a hold of Remiel and motioned for Cas to sit down. They would wait for the others to return. Mary and the boys had gone out to get groceries for all of them.

 

The teenager in the last month had learned many things. Her little half sister is actually the daughter of Castiel and his charge Dean Winchester. A very dangerous thing it is for an angel it is to have a child with a human.

 

Mary had explained that her eldest son Dean didn't even know about Remiel yet. Castiel had wanted to wait until Remi was a little older. He knew that Dean would protect her to his last breath but he wanted his little one to be able to be aware of the things around her.

 

The others arrived to find Castiel and Claire sitting in the middle of the living room playing with Remiel. Cas stood when they entered and smiled at the sight of them. He hadn't thought that they would be thrown from Heaven when the Angel's were ejected from their home. Castiel was thankful though that Remi had her protectors with her this whole time. Though how he would tell Dean about their little girl or for that matter the fact that his mother was now back from heaven he didn't know.

 

The group had spent another week staying with Claire before Castiel decided that they should go. They had been lucky so far that so many former angels hadn't called demon's to them. Well realistically only three former angels. They had found that as an Archangel Gabriel had kept his power after being exiled from Heaven by Metatron.

 

They packed the small car Castiel had come in with a car seat for Remiel and toys for her and squeezed in. It would be a few days trip back to the bunker at least. Before leaving Cas took a moment to speak with Claire.

 

“Thank you again for everything Claire. If you ever find yourself in trouble head for Kansas. Try to get to Lebannon if you can,” he told her, “this is my number and Dean's is on there as well. Call us and we will come if you need us. I promised your father that I would take care of you and keep you safe if I could.”

 

“Thank you. It's been nice getting to know you instead of just being mad at you. Maybe I could come out for Christmas if you wouldn't mind. I'd like to be a sister to Remi if I can,” Claire asked

 

“Of course you can. As Dean said family is all we have. You are family to me and her. We will figure it all out later once I've talked to Dean. Just don't forget to call if you ever need us,” Cas told her happy that Claire wanted to get to know her sister.

 

“I will call if I need you and will run if trouble comes. Take care of everyone,” Claire said smiling before hugging him. She waved goodbye to everyone in the car and then headed inside.

 

Cas settled into the car and they were on their way. He and Mary had taken sports up front with Samandriel between them and Gabriel, Adam and Balthazar had taken seats on each side of Remiel in the back.

 

They drove for a good portion of the day taking turns between Cas and Mary before they found a hotel for the night. They got two rooms, Mary, Adam and Cas would stay in the first with Samandriel, Gabriel, and Balthazar taking the second. After settling in they decided to go to a nearby diner for dinner.

 

~~

 

After returning to the hotel they put Remiel to sleep and Mary stayed with her while he stepped outside to make a call. It had to be about midnight in Kansas but Dean answered on the second ring. Cas smiled at the sleepy voice on the other end of the call.

 

“Cas s'that you?” Dean asked

 

“Dean I'm sorry I woke you but I wanted to let you know that we are on our way back to the bunker,” he told the man

 

“That's great Cas...what do you mean by we?” he questioned seeming more awake.

 

“I mean my charge and her guardian's. There are five of them with me including her. I need to talk to you when I get back. Something I couldn't or rather shouldn't talk about over the phone...I should explain to you in person...my reasons for not telling you whey I had to find them myself,” Cas told him, his voice filled with remorse at not having told the man earlier.

 

“Sure Cas...whatever it is...you know you can tell me,” Dean said kinda confused as to what Castiel was talking about.

 

“Go back to sleep Dean. I will call you tomorrow when we stop for lunch. Have a goodnight,” Castiel told him

 

“Night Cas. See you soon,” Dean answered back and Cas hung up leaving the hunter to sleep.

 

~~

 

Dean woke the next morning and cooked some breakfast for him and Sam and then began looking for more rooms to set up for those who were coming home with Cas.

 

He set the room next to his up for Cas. The angel was human now and he wanted to keep him close so he could keep an eye on him. He knew that Cas could take care of himself but it made Dean feel better to have him close.

 

The others he set up in rooms in the surrounding halls. Trying to give everyone their own space. It would be interesting having so many people in the bunker. Sam and Kevin plus Cas and his people and Dean himself.

 

Sam came in later that day to find Dean in the room he'd picked for Cas placing new sheets on the bed. His brother gave him a questioning look and then turned to leave. Sam figured Dean would explain eventually.

 

The rest of the day was much the same save for a call from Cas around lunch time. He missed the angel and was glad he would be back soon. Cas being away for a month with only the phone calls was the longest Dean had gone without seeing the angel in person since the whole purgatory thing.

 

~~

 

That night was much the same for those traveling, they stopped in another hotel and slept. They were making good time and would actually reach the bunker in the afternoon the next day.

 

They were near a little clothing store so Cas went with Mary to get some clothing for Remiel. Castiel wanted his little girl to look perfect when she met the father who knew nothing about her the next day.

 

It really had been an accident that she was Dean's in the first place. He hadn't realized that when he saved Dean from Hell that a piece of the man's soul had attached to his grace. Gabriel actually had pointed it out to him during the whole TV land things with the boys.

 

Hiding her energy from the other angels and the boys had been interesting but he had managed it. When Remiel was big enough Gabriel had helped Castiel to split her grace from his.

 

Remiel had taken human form almost immediately. Her DNA made it easier for her to do so instinctively. His little had long black hair like his host Jimmy and Dean's beautiful green hazel eyes. They bought her a dress that Mary really loved on her granddaughter. The green of the dress she said showed off the green of her eyes.

 

Castiel was nervous for the next day having to explain all of this to Dean but he knew Dean would eventually forgive him for keeping her a secret. Mary was nervous as well. She hadn't seen either of her sons since she'd saved them from the evil entity that had moved into their old home. Cas had told her about John's death. He'd also been the one who had explained Adam's existence to her.

 

~~

 

It was midday when they pulled up to the bunker and found the impala parked in its normal spot. Baby looked like she'd just been washed so she shone in the midday sun.

 

Mary was surprised to see John's car sitting there. She hadn't expected the boy's to have it. Cas told her quickly that the impala had passed to Dean when he started hunting on his own. Her son had rebuilt her from the frame up twice. It and the bunker where considered home to the boys now that Bobby's place was gone.

 

They piled out of the car and Cas took Remiel from her seat and lead the way to the door. He knocked on the door and waited. After a minute it was opened by the Prophet Kevin Tran who lived in the bunker as well.

 

He smiled in greeting and turned to let them in. Upon getting to the main room downstairs he took a left down a hall yelling for Dean that Castiel was back with guest. Cas just waited knowing instinctively that Dean was on his way to them. Not a moment later the man in question stepped out of the hall and nearly skidded to a halt upon seeing Cas.

 

~~

 

Dean stepped into the research area to find Cas standing there surrounded by angels. It was the little girl that Cas held on his hip that caught his breath in his throat. The angel looked so comfortable with the toddler he held...almost natural. The little girl looked at him and his knees nearly buckled from under him. He knew those eyes...they were the same ones he saw in the mirror each day but without all the pain and sorrow.

 

Cas moved over to him and Dean pulled the angel into a one armed hug as he always did. He didn't mention the little girl knowing that she was the subject of the conversation he and Cas needed to have that couldn't be over the phone.

 

When Dean moved back he looked over the man's shoulder to find out who else was with him and found three angel's standing there. Three he had thought dead...he was happy to see them again for the most part even if Gabriel annoyed him.

 

Dean was a flash of blonde and wondered who the others with them were. Cas had told him six, the little girl and Gab, Bal, and Samandriel made four...who were the other two? The angel's moved and answered his question for him. He could feel the tears forming of their own volition as he stepped toward the other two.

 

“Mom?” Dean asked his voice cracking, “Adam?”

 

“Dean, my boy,” Mary said hugging her son who had been four the last time she had held or hugged him.

 

Adam looked awkward but felt more at ease and home when Dean surprised him by grabbing him into a short hug.

 

Dean didn't say anything more before turning to Cas and holding his arms out for the little girl he held. He didn't know what was going on but he would do what he could till he did. First was to find Sam and let him know what he knew.

 

The little girl snuggled into his chest and he held her closer as he headed off down the corridor he'd come out of motioning for them to follow him.

 

~~

 

Sam did cry openly at seeing their mother as he had no memories really of her since she was killed when he was six months old. He said hello to the others as well then he noticed the little girl his brother held. Dean told him he would explain later.

 

The two of them showed them to the rooms Dean had put together and left them to rest before Dean took Castiel to the room he'd put together for the angel. He figured that the little girl would share with Cas for now until she was old enough to have her own room.

 

Dean nearly stopped when he realized that he planned on the little girl being around long enough to grow up enough to have her own room....that he wanted Cas to stay here long enough for that to happen.

 

~~

 

Castiel watched Dean as he placed the sleeping toddler on the bed and he sat down next to the pensive looking man.

 

“She's mine isn't she?” he asked

 

“Yes she is...and mine, she is Nephilim. A rare angelic being. Of course she can't use her powers now being we are exiled but still,” Cas answered him

 

“How is she possible?” Dean looked at him trying to understand how this girl was his and Cas's daughter.

 

“When I rescued you in hell a piece of your soul broke off before I could fix it. The piece attached to my grace. Angelic grace is a living entity mostly. It created her...I guess the human DNA shaped the grace to match it and leeched some of Jimmy's DNA into the mix since he was my host,” Cas told him.

 

“What is her name?” he asked smiling

 

“Her name is Remiel...but I call her Remi,” Cas said reaching over to move the hair out of his little one's eyes, “She is my reason for fighting...”

 

“She's beautiful Cas but why didn't you tell me sooner. I would have protected her with all I have,” Dean said looking saddened at his apparent lack of trust.

 

“I knew you would die Dean to keep Remi safe not just because she is blood but because she is an innocent in all this. I wanted Remiel to be able to sense things around her...to be more aware since we have been at war so long. I didn't want to hurt you...” Cas explained

 

“I get it man I would have done the same. I would like to help with her...if you'll let me,” Dean told him.

 

“I would never stop you from being in her life, you are her father. She has more family then she will know what to do with between my three brothers, you and me, Sam and Adam, Mary and her sister,” Cas said

 

“She has a sister?” Dean looked at him wide eyed for a moment.

 

“Claire Novak...she is Remi's half sister since some of Jimmy's DNA is mixed in there somewhere. Remiel took the others to Claire when they fell. Her blood called to Remiel. She watched after them the last month. Claire would like to come for Christmas or something so she can get to know her sister,” Cas told him

 

“Oh make sense. Claire is welcome here anytime she is as you say family. Does she had our numbers just in case of trouble?” Dean asked looking over at the man.

 

“I gave her mine and yours. I told her to head for Lebannon if she had trouble show up,” he answered

 

“Good I would hate for anything to happen to her...she is you daughter in a way,” Dean stated standing, “you want to come with me to explain to Sam or do you want to stay here with her?”

 

Cas decided to stay with Remi while Dean went to explain to his brother that he was suddenly an Uncle. Dean found Sam talking to their mom and told him what was going on. His brother found it hilarious that he had a kid with Cas...but she was adorable. He realized a moment later that it meant that he was now an Uncle.

 

The elder Winchester returned to Cas's room to find the exiled angel sleeping his body wrapped protectively around their little girl. It was that thought that Dean couldn't quite grasp. This beautiful little girl was a part of him and a part of Cas. She had been created from the two of them.

 

Dean headed for his room leaving Remi and Cas to sleep off the fatigue from their cross country drive. He fell asleep wondering how things were gonna change now. His mother and Adam were back and he had suddenly gained a daughter. He had told Castiel the truth he wanted to be there for his little girl, he wanted to help raise her no matter what that meant. He never figured on having a child of his own blood before...he'd had Ben but he'd not been his biological father.

 

~~

 

The next morning Dean woke the bunker up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Over breakfast he brought up to everyone that if they were staying that they would need to childproof the bunker so Remi didn't accidentally get hurt and they would need to go and get her some things.

 

The little girl would need a bed, clothes, shoes, toys, and a multitude of other things. After much discussion it was decided that the five uncles with Kevin's help would work on securing the bunker. The two dad's and Grandma would take Remi to pick out her things. Dean had wanted her to come along because he really was clueless as to what to get for a child Remiel's age.

 

Dean knew some of the stuff for pre-teens and teens after all he spent a year with Lisa taking care of Ben but toddler's were different. They bought her a small bed and a dresser. Some clothes and Remi herself decided on purple sheets and blankets. Dean searched through the toy section until he found a little purple bear with white wings and a halo. After all his little angel needed an angel of her own to look after.

 

Cas smiled at Dean when they reached the bunker. Dean had Remi asleep against his shoulder her new bear clutched tightly under her arm. Dean went to put her down to sleep in one of the beds while Cas took the others out to get everything they'd brought back unpacked from the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review


End file.
